drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Helicopter
Helicopter is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on August 5, 2007. Plot Drake and Josh begin to talk about their differences to the audience, until a guy named Dave comes out of nowhere and ruins their chat. They try to keep going, but when Dave begins brushing his teeth, they bail. At the Premiere, Drake asks Josh for two free tickets to see the movie, "Helicopter." He wanted two free tickets so that he could take a girl. Josh refuses, so Drake ends up having to buy tickets. A few girls let Drake cut in front of them and Drake ends up becoming the 100th person to buy a movie to see Helicopper. Drake wins two free tickets and a free trip aboard a real helicopter and a free skydiving lesson. Josh is angry about how Drake gets everything, but when Leah tells Josh that good thing shappened to him, too, Josh finds out that his red 12-speed bike was on fire. At home, Walter and Audrey overhear Drake telling the girl he bought to the movie about the skydiving trip. They forbid Drake from going skydiving, angering Drake. Later, Josh comes in the kitchen to drink some juice and finds Audrey boiling underwear. Josh asks Audrey what she was doing, and Audrey tells him that Walter had bought a bunch of secondhand underwear online and she thought it was gross, so she was boiling them. Audrey then tells Josh that he thought he was at the water park with Drake. Josh realizes that Drake told Audrey that he was going to the water park when instead, he was sneaking on the helicopter. Josh tells Audrey that he forgot about the trip to the water park, and runs away. Audrey leaves so that she can take care of a bug in Megan's shower. Walter stumbles upon the boiling underwear. He doesn't know that the underwear is in there, so he starts drinking the water, but when he sees his underwear in it, he passes out. Josh finds Drake after his skydiving lesson and begs Drake not to go skydive. Drake says he won't jump out. Josh tells him that they were going to the water park, but Drake tells him that Audrey and Walter told him that he couldn't skydive, but they didn't say he couldn't ride the helicopter. Then, the pilot, Vince, tells Josh that he can come too. Josh agrees, but when they are up 7,000 feet, Drake goes to jump out of the helicopter with the parachute. Josh joined in also fighting for a parachute. They fight over the parachute, so Vince sets it on automatic pilot and tries to break up the fight. Vince convinces them not to fight over the parachute. However, he ends up hitting his head on the fire extinguisher and gets knocked unconscious. Drake and Josh get stranded 7,000 feet in the air with no way to land. Josh believes that they're gonna die. Drake tells him that they're not gonna die. They start trying to resuscitate Vince and when they do, Vince asks him what he hit his head on. Josh shows him the fire extinguisher, but he ends up spraying Vince off the helicopter, while he was holding the parachute. Drake and Josh can only find one more parachute. Josh suggests that they call the control tower for help. While they're waiting for a response, Drake tries to land the helicopter himself. He turns off the automatic pilot, but they end up swerving sideways. Drake quickly turns the auto pilot back on. They get a response from the control tower. Drake tells them their problem and as he is telling them where they are, the radio snaps off and falls out of the helicopter. Josh tries to call Megan, but she tells him to call her back in a half hour. They then see that the fuel gauge was beeping and they discover that there was no more fuel. Drake decides to take the parachute and bring back help, but Josh asks him what help he could bring back and sarcastically suggests a dive team to locate his corpse. Josh tells him that they had to jump together. Drake doesn't want to, because they were now above an ocean. Josh hooks himself to Drake and they jump out. They fall into the ocean, have to swim two miles, and end up having to get rescued by a tuna boat. When they get home, they tell Megan what happen, furious at her for hanging up on them. They begin to chase Megan around the house until Audrey and Walter get home. But then, Vince arrives at their house and tells Drake and Josh what they did in front of Audrey and Walter. Walter ends up getting a $400,000 bill from Vince. Knowing what is coming to them, Drake and Josh ground themselves for two weeks. Quotes Drake: You know, Josh should learn to be more like me. Josh: Drake would be so much better off, if he would start acting like me. Drake: When Mom or Walter tells him no...he listens. Josh: When a parent tells you no, they expect you to listen! Vince: (giving a lesson on skydiving) First you're gonna squat. Then your gonna pray, than leap, ahhhh... Drake: Ahhhh? Vince: That's what you're gonna yell on the way down. Drake: Ahh. Vince: Ahhhh! Drake: Ahhhh! Vince: Then, touchdown. Drake: Touchdown. Vince: Yes, that's S, P, L, A, T. Drake: That spells splat... Megan: Mom, Walter, you're home, how nice. Audrey: Hi, baby. Walter: Hey, Megan. So how's the water park? Drake: Oh, you know, fun, wet. Josh: I had a churro. (doorbell rings) Drake: I'll get it! Josh: I call knob. (They open the door to find Vince standing there) Vince: You blasted me out of my own helicopter. Drake & Josh: Wha- shh! Not in front of our parents. Audrey: Who is it? Drake & Josh: Uh.. some crazy guy (Josh whistles) Walter: I'll handle this, how can I help you? Vince: Are you their father? Walter: Yes. (gives Walter a bill) What this? Vince: A BILL, that's how much you owe me for my new helicopter. Walter: What...? (Looks at the bill) $400,000!?!? Drake: Boys, you're both grounded. Josh: But dad. Drake: Grounded two weeks. Josh: But it wasn't our fault. Drake: Upstairs. Josh: Yes, sir. Drake: Night. Josh: Night. Josh: '''I believe you hit your head on this (accidentally sprays Vince out of the helicopter) '''Drake: DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID? Josh: '''I extingushed our pilot? '''Drake: '''No; HE has a parachute! YOU'VE EXTINGUISHED US! '''Drake: '''Well because if they know I'm up in this helicopter I'm going to get grounded! '''Josh: '''Hey; if we don't get help we are going to become PART OF THE GROUND! '''Drake: '''Can't you call the fire department? '''Josh: '''Yeah; yeah I'm thinking they don't have a 7,000 FOOT LADDER! '''Drake: It's the fuel gauge! We're on E. Josh: Well, maybe E means extra fuel! TELL ME E MEANS EXTRA FUEL! Drake: Dude, E means empty; we're out of fuel! Josh: AUUGGGHHH! (gets in praying position) Dear, Savior. I'm sorry about the time I stole that piece of candy when I was eight, I'm sorry about the time I watched that pretty lady's laundry spin in the dryer. Dear, Savior-- Drake: Will you stop that? We're gonna get out of this! Josh: HEY NOW, HEY NOW. DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER! Trivia *The helicopter is called "Schneider's Helicopter" and Schneider is the last name of the creator of Drake & Josh, iCarly, Zoey 101, Victorious, and Sam & Cat. There were other content found in this series as well as other DanWarp shows that have Dan's last name. * The aircraft is a Bell UH1N Huey. *Paramore Studios is a parody of Paramount Pictures, as well as a reference to the rock band Paramore. *DreamScope Productions is a reference to DreamWorks SKG. *Drake mentions his video game involves fighting giant red lobsters. This is a reference to The Amanda Show, which commonly featured giant red lobsters. *Josh quotes the chorus from the Crowded House song "Don't Dream It's Over". Goofs *When Drake and Josh are in the helicopter, at certain points, you can clearly see the green screen reflected on their heads. *After Drake goes, "Shh, not in front of our parents," you see that Josh is about to put his towel on his neck. However, after Audrey goes, "Uh, who is it?", Josh is still holding the towel. *In the last episode "Really Big Shrimp", The Premiere burns down, but in this episode, The Premiere is still standing and clearly unharmed. Really Big Shrimp is supposed to be the finale of the show. It may have been repaired, though. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Trivia